


bringing peace

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose and the Doctor cuddle up together after a long few days.





	bringing peace

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Nine of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “peace.”

The Doctor rubbed her thumb in small circles on Rose’s shoulder, savoring this quiet moment with just the two of them. They’d been away from the TARDIS for a few days, staying on planet as they helped broker an agreement between a couple of feuding families and restore tranquility to that small town. It was nice to be back home and curled up together in front of the fireplace in the library.

She had shucked her leather jacket when they walked in, so the soft warmth of Rose was seeping through her jumper unimpeded. Rose let out a content sigh and nuzzled closer.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” she asked, voice slow and quiet.

The Doctor looked down, taking in the way the firelight danced off her companion’s hair, turning it ruddy gold. “Don’t know. Vacation day?”

“Mmm, sounds good. Stay in or leisure planet?”

“Play it by ear? Have a bit of a lie in and we’ll go from there,” the Doctor said.

“Spoiling me, you are,” Rose teased. “I’ll always agree to a lie in.”

“Sleepin’ your life away,” she shot back.

“Mmm, don’t care.” Rose’s words came out though a yawn.

“Time for you to be getting to bed, I think,” the Doctor said.

“No, not ready yet,” Rose protested. 

She snuggled closer and the Doctor couldn’t find it in her to argue. They’d helped bring peace to others over the last few days but this right here, the two of them cuddled up and relaxed, was the thing that was finally bringing peace to the Doctor’s battered hearts.


End file.
